


皇叔

by astron_nautes



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 叔侄年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 2018年9月
Kudos: 1





	皇叔

刘章第一次见到刘恒，是在代王太后薄氏的寿诞上。  
彼时薄氏容貌姣殊如初入宫闱，一颦一笑尽是风情。而早为代王的刘恒面极肖其母，状若好女，着一袭象牙白的袍子，神色冷然地端坐在主座上。  
母亲带他上前行礼，温声道：“章儿，这是你皇叔。”  
他眼见着面前那并不比他大多少的清冷少年抬起袖子佯装饮酒，只为遮住那悄然红透的耳根。玩味一笑，遂从善如流地做了个揖：  
“皇叔，唤我章儿便可。”

后来举国皆赞文帝俭朴，殊不知代王刘恒最爱华服，发冠更是数月不重。夸张浓重的锻袍往往对刘恒的容貌起到烘云托月的功效，刘章也爱极了对方庄重浓丽的模样。  
但偶尔刘恒换上轻衣便服，露出一张生生的脸庞，也能让刘章稀罕好几天。  
刘恒素喜纸鸢。偏偏薄氏对纸鸢尤为厌恶。  
放纸鸢被刘章撞见的时候，刘恒的脸唰地一下就白了。手一抖，没收住线，美人纸鸢晃晃悠悠地被风刮跑。彼时刘恒城府尚浅，又着急，竟跺了跺脚，冷脸丢下一句：“你给孤等着。”便提着浓墨重彩的宽大衣袍去勾风中的美人。  
刘章刚从马场回来，尚未更衣，一身骑装风华俊秀。正碰上线被一旁的树杈勾断，美人寂寂然落在树梢上。汗涔涔的代王殿下仰着一张脸，眼神里漏出一丝焦急和忧心。  
刘章腾地而起，轻功上树，摘下纸鸢递至刘恒眼前。  
年轻的代王踌躇着伸手，却没能将美人从对方手里扯过来。眼波一荡，弹指间换上一派言笑晏晏的面孔，温言道：“皇叔谢过章儿了。”  
果不其然，刘章怔了一瞬，刘恒乘机拽下纸鸢冷哼了一声扭头就走，临了没藏住眼底的狡黠。刘章站在原地好一会儿，慢慢笑开了。  
啊，真可爱。

其时吕氏当权，吕后却对刘章另眼相看，高后六年酒宴，更是命他担任酒吏。刘氏子弟，如何会对吕家人心存好感，刘章便借耕田歌暗讽吕氏一族为异己，并杀了一逃席者立威。此后，归附者日渐增多，刘章势大如此。  
但有些事却也着实出乎他的意料。  
刘恒散着发，一袭红衣妖冶勾人，赤着足亭亭立在他的榻侧。他方与友人饮过酒，恍惚间以为是醉后的一场绮梦，低眉轻笑出声。  
刘恒却因为这笑绷紧了身子，他强忍着难堪攀上刘章的肩，贴着对方的耳垂轻轻地说：“章儿喜欢皇叔吗？”  
肌肤相贴的柔软感觉让刘章顿时清醒过来，他不动声色地抚上小代王的腰肢，懒懒地应了一声。刘恒羞耻坏了，却继续引诱着对方“那，皇叔想要那龙椅，章儿会帮皇叔吗？”  
刘章瞧着刘恒红得滴血的脸庞，心里无端柔软起来，竟一点气也生不起来，哪怕这是张涂抹了利用色彩的网笼。  
他凑近刘恒温温热热的面庞，低低地问：“好啊，那皇叔能给章儿什么呢？”  
手下的身体颤了颤，他继续逼问道：“还是说，我想要什么都可以？”刘章眼见着刘恒的脑袋越来越低，最后缓慢却坚定地点了点头。  
他突然觉察温柔，像是在亲近夏夜里不胜凉风的水莲。  
他低下头去亲吻刘恒，刘恒僵了僵，但没有躲。少年人生涩而横冲直撞地彼此试探，各自揣着些许难言而隐秘的心思。  
刘章伸手扯下帷帐，一寸寸吻遍对方裸露的肌肤，间或在上面留下或轻或重的印记。刘恒一开始抿着唇不作声，到后来哼哼唧唧地哭起来。  
“混账……混账东西……”  
刘章任由他咒骂，不慌不忙地动作，时不时狠撞几下，又瞅准时机堵住刘恒的嘴亲吻，让他发不出声音来。  
还偏偏不停地唤“皇叔”，把刘恒气得止不住地发抖，哭腔浓厚地抱怨“别、别在这种时候叫我皇叔啊……”竟是连“孤”都忘了称。  
他轻轻地笑了一下，衔着对方的耳垂满不在乎地开口：“那章儿该叫皇叔什么？”在那柔软的耳垂上留下一个齿印，他唤道“阿恒？”  
话音刚落，怀里的人颤着身子射了出来。他这回是真的乐了，想去看刘恒的表情。却被死死地搂住了脖子，耳边传来咬牙切齿的警告：“刘章，往后你若背叛我，我定要你不得好死。”

往后，他回到长安，壮大自己的羽翼。  
再往后，他百般筹谋，慨然披甲，平定诸吕之乱。  
更借舆论造势，让代王继位成为人心所向。  
他一步一步地，去为刘恒宕平前路，铺就坦途，亲手将他领上那九五至尊的位子。  
聪慧如他，如何看不出那最初的虚与委蛇，但猎人和猎物的身份不是永恒不变的，随时都有可能调换。  
——他们都要这天下，而他只要他。


End file.
